


His Idiots

by AnotherNamelessGhoul



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ifrit deals with emotions by fucking, Jealous horny fire ghouls, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherNamelessGhoul/pseuds/AnotherNamelessGhoul
Summary: Dew goes into heat, Ifrit is jealous of Aether, and copius amounts of sex occur. Fire ghouls are horny bastards.





	His Idiots

“Dew!” Ifrit knocked on the door, the sound echoing through the empty corridor. “They sent me to find you. If you’re not deathly ill in there the Cardinal’s gonna have your head for trying to skip band practice. C’mon, man.”

There was no answer or sound from the other side of the door, and Ifrit rolled his eyes and nudged the door open with his foot, peering inside to see nothing but an empty bed, sheets and blankets tossed haphazardly to the floor. He could hear the shower running and he grumbled in annoyance, padding into the bathroom. 

“Dew, if I don’t bring you down there, I’m gonna catch shit, too, and I’m not even in the fuckin’ band!” He couldn’t see Dew at first, and then he noticed the heap at the bottom of the shower stall. Dew was curled around himself, wearing only a t-shirt and huddled on the tiles. He didn’t move when Ifrit called his name again, and the larger ghoul hurried his way into the bathroom.

He grabbed ahold of Dew’s shoulder and jolted back when he realized the water pelting the little ghoul was ice cold. The second thing he noticed was that, despite the freezing water, Dew was fully hard and frantically stroking himself, his glamour broken, skin half between the dark scales of ghoul hide and the pink of human flesh, hand bleeding and torn from pounding against the barbs at the end of his cock. Dew’s eyes slid up to meet his, dark black and flecked with orange like hot coals. 

“What the fuck?” Ifrit asked, and then the smell hit him like a truck. “Oh. Oh no.” The smell of rut was so strong Ifrit didn’t know how he’d missed it before; it was cloying and twisting something in his gut into knots with the intensity of it. He huffed out a sigh, weighing the options of bolting from the room and leaving Dew to his own devices. 

“Where’s Aether?” Dew asked, pupils blown wide. Ifrit bristled. Of course Dew would be looking for Aether. Having been banished to Hell for so long meant that the two of them had forged a relationship that pushed him to the wayside, but it still hurt when it was thrown so blatantly in his face. 

“Practicing with the Cardinal, where you were meant to be. Guess you’re just stuck with me, huh?” He spat. He tugged at the little ghoul’s shirt, trying to pull him upright. “Cmon, you gotta get up. You’re going to make yourself feel worse freezing, and water makes terrible lube.”

Dew came over his own hand, semen and blood and water trailing down the drain as his body shuddered a little and then went limp again. Ifrit groaned and pulled him into his arms, tugging him towards the bed. “C’mon, you fuckin’ mess. Let’s get you settled.” He pulled Dew’s sopping shirt off, feeling the heat radiating off of him. Dew bucked forwards into the touch, pressing his torso into Ifrit’s, tugging at his clothing.

“Why don’t you wait for Aether?” Ifrit grumbled as he hauled Dew over to the bed. Dew clung onto him like a lifeline, fingers tangled up in the fabric of his t-shirt.

“You can go, if you’re going to be like that.” Dew said with little conviction, still holding on as Ifrit tried to set him down. “Just- just fuck off back to whatever you were doing. I’m fine in here.”

“Fine, right.” He tugged at the smaller ghoul’s hands, pointing out the ragged, bleeding raw spots on his hands, noting the way that they trembled as the aftershocks from the cold water started to get to him. “Can’t leave anyways, I’ve gotten all your damn rut smell in my head, not to mention all over my clothes. Gonna set the whole damn place off if I go back out now.” He flopped onto the bed with Dew. “Probably don’t have long myself now. Thanks to you. Horny fucking fire ghoul.”

“Can’t help it,” Dew wined. “Plus you’re a fire ghoul, too.”

“One with self control,” Ifrit grumbled. He pulled Dew close, running his hands down his body, tracing his collarbones, the spaces between his ribs, his hips. “May as well enjoy myself, if I’m gonna be trapped here, yeah?” Dew grinded up against Ifrit’s still clothed form, little whimpers and needy sounds leaving his lips.

“Satanas, Dew, you’re really a mess.” Ifrit stripped, kicking his clothing to the floor as Dew buried his face into his neck, nibbling at the soft flesh of his throat, tongue pressing against the little divots made by his teeth. Ifrit could feel the dominance rising in him, the pure essence of fire ghoul being dragged to the surface as the hormone thick air pulled him into his own rut, and he turned and slammed Dew into the covers, taking the smaller ghoul’s face in his hands, fingers pressing into his jaw until Dew got the point and opened his mouth, letting his tongue slide out between his lips to wrap around Ifrit’s length.

“Blow me good and maybe I’ll fuck you, Dewdrop.” Ifrit wrapped his fingers in Dew’s dark hair and tugged sharply, pulling his head over his dick. Dew took over quickly, setting up a pace, tongue raking across Ifrit’s slit every time he reached the tip. Ifrit let his own head fall back, giving in to the pleasure. He kept a hand wrapped in Dew’s hair, giving it a sharp tug every so often, enjoying the noises it brought out of him. Dew bobbed down so that his lips met with the curls of Ifrit’s pubic hair. Ifrit moaned as he felt Dew’s throat contract as he gagged around Ifrit’s length. The little ghoul bobbed up, tongue wrapping and coiling around his shaft, and then all the way down again, another gag tearing through him. Ifrit wanted nothing more than to keep fucking the little ghoul’s mouth until he came down his throat, pull him down and choke him on his dick, take him and then flip him over and take him again, possess and dominate and- 

“Dew.” He snapped himself out of the haze of lust and rut fueled dominance, pulling away a little from him. “Dew, you’re going to hurt yourself, love. Satanas.” Ifrit hadn’t been into rut in, well, a very long time, and he was worried that the next time he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from hurting the little ghoul, the need to take and to conquer fuzzing his brain up and taking rational thoughts. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought of Aether, thought of making him jealous, making him watch as he took Dew, wish that he’d given Ifrit more attention when he had the chance. It was enough to fuel Ifrit into pressing on top of Dew, fumbling for the bottle of lube on his bedside table and pouring some on his length. He’d usually take time to prep his partner, but it was far from his mind with the way that Dew bucked his hips forwards, lifting to give Ifrit better access, little strings of curses and begs leaving his lips in ghoulish. 

He slicked himself and pressed into Dew with little pause. “Gonna be the best lay you’ve ever had. Fuck you till you can’t even see straight.” He shoved Dew’s legs even further apart, fully sheathing himself and taking some sort of satisfaction in the sharp hiss that came from Dew as he tried to adjust to the stretch. He felt Dew wriggle a little beneath him and he pressed down harder, sinking his teeth into Dew’s throat as his own glamour shifted and twisted, sucking at the blood that pooled in the spot just below his Adam’s apple. The smell, fuck, the smell that was coming off of the smaller fire ghoul was enough to drive anyone dizzy with it. He started to move, slowly, but self-control slipped as he picked up pace, pounding into the tight ring of muscle, leaving little bites across Dew’s neck and shoulders as he went. Roughly he gripped Dew’s member and started to rub it in time with his thrusts, drawing more and louder moans from him as he continued. Horns burst from his forehead as he lost the last control over his glamour, butting up against Dew’s forehead, claws digging into his ribcage.

Dew came without warning, body giving a jolt as he spilled his seed over Ifrit’s hand, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes with the intensity of it. The tight contraction of muscle sent Ifrit similarly spiraling, spilling inside Dew, claiming him. He slid out and flopped back onto the bed, dragging Dew with him, still stroking hands down his body and through his hair, soothingly. He could see from the way that Dew moved that he was sore and probably would be for a while.

“Round two?” The little ghoul asked, pushing away from Ifrit’s grip to try and goad him into starting again. As much as Ifrit wanted to refuse, to make Dew rest and recover first, the ache in his cock told him that he wouldn’t be able to resist for long. He swatted at his ass with the spade of his tail. 

“On all fours, then, if you’re sure.” 

Obediently Dew got onto his hands and knees. Ifrit smoothed his hands over his buttocks as he pushed inside the stretched ring of muscle. He could feel himself starting to knot as the pleasure in his gut built again, spurred onwards by the debauched sounds coming from Dew. Dew cried out as the knot stretched him past his capacity, eyes pressed shut at the combination of pain and pleasure that rocked through him.

For a moment, neither one of them realized that the door had opened until they saw Aether standing there. Aether seeing him like this, dominating Dew, taking him for himself; It was enough to send Ifrit over the edge almost immediately, spilling inside the little fire ghoul for a second time that day as the knot further tightened the two of them together.

“Really?” Aether asked, shaking his head as he let himself into the room, apparently unfazed by the naked, sweat-soaked and exhausted ghouls before him. “All this time on earth and you still get dragged down into heat like two teenage kits learning what it is to be horny for the first time?” 

“Found Dew and figured I had to help the poor guy out,” Ifrit said.

“And are you gonna just,” Aether gestured to the spot where their two bodies still met.

“I’m, ah, knotted.” Ifrit, for all of his fantasizing, was beginning to feel sheepish. 

Aether rolled his eyes and kicked the door shut behind him. “Idiots.” He lay down behind them, wrapping his arms to encompass both of the ghouls, drawing soothing little circles across their shoulders. “But you’re my idiots.”

Ifrit gave a small smile as Aether spooned himself into his back, a smile that only broadened when Dew turned to cuddle into his arms after the knot abated and released them. “That’s us,” he muttered, as sleep began to overtake him before the second round of the heat could hit, “Your idiots.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oop, went and wrote gratuitous, self indulgent sin again. Hope y'all enjoy. Vague chance for a chapter 2?


End file.
